dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
FBC Productions' Doctor Who Series
FBC Productions' Doctor Who Fan Series: Main Cast (2006-13) PETE MESSUM as The Doctor JOE SHEEHAN as James Mason ADAM MAYHEW as Jason McDuff (TBC) BEN SIMMONS; TOM PERRYMAN as The Master PETER LEWIS as Peter Information FBC Productions' Doctor Who Fan Series is a British Science Fiction show broadcast on YouTube, based upon the hit BBC series 'Doctor Who'. It follows the Twelfth incarnation of the Time Lord, played by Pete Messum, of whom has regenerated from his Eleventh self (Matt Smith). The original series featured the Tenth incarnation, as played by David Tennant in the official series. Story The Doctor regenerates, and faces the horrors of the Universe, as he battles to save his friends... 'Synopsis' The Doctor, a lone time-traveller, travels the stars, facing monsters and aliens. He soon regenerates and meets James Mason. Due to problems with his chnage, the Time Lord accidentally sends himself and his new companion to the distant world of Kaaq, where they meet Ben - a man who has been locked up for months - and his captors, the deadly, cannibalistic Haemovors. They escape the planet and encounter foes old and new, meeting the Time God, the Ahkte, the 456, the Gelth, Weeping Angels, the ECs and the Cybermen! And, at the end of all this, Omega lies in wait for his enemy... 'Continuity' *''This series takes place between the official Matt Smith series, and Joe Sheehan's Tescelector Series.'' Production Notes Series 1 was made between 2006-2009, with additional episodes made in 2011. From 2011-12, specials were made, in the build up to Series 2, which broadcast in Autumn 2012, and Series 3, which broadcast not long after. A Christmas Special is to be shown on Christmas Eve this year. *''James Mason works as Captain of UNIT (Unified Intelligence Taskforce) - an organisation that appeared in the 2nd, 3rd and 4th Doctors' eras, with cameos in the 5th and 7th Doctors' eras. UNIT then returned in 2005 with the 10th and 11th Doctors.'' *''It is 2012 Earth-time for James and UNIT during Series 2 and 3.'' List of Classic Series Episodes: 2006-2011 #The Whippyrope/Death to the Whippyrope #I am a Dalek #Claws and Wags #The Dumping Ground #Return of the Cybermen #Rargh!!! #Evolution of the Carrionites #The Ultimate Battle #Back To the Past #The Master of Death List of New Series Episodes (in chronological order): [2012-13) #''A New Beginning'' #''The Time God'' ' #''Shadow of the Dead #''Mission: Improbable/Fate of the Doctor'' #''Hunt of the Haemovors'' #''Contagion/Earth's End'' #''Ghost House'' #''The Hotel At The End Of The Universe'' #''The Dying Days'' #''Secrets of the Past (CIN)'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' 'Lost' Episodes These following episodes are 'lost', meaning they are no longer in the Who canon. *The Ultimate Showdown *UKNOWN *The Raining Bears *World of the Ood *The Lone Traveller *Double Touble *Memory Lane *Snowfall *Secrets of the Past (XMAS SPECIAL) 'A New Beginning' - Doctor Who New Series Episode 1: Production '''Crew Director/Producer/Writer/Executive Producer - PETE MESSUM Co-Writer/Executive Producer - JOE SHEEHAN Executive Producer/Camera operator - TOM PERRYMAN (The Master of Death AND Hunt of the Haemovors) Series Four plans As of Autumn 2012, a fourth series of the popular fan series was comissioned, and is to feature a new companion, of whom was later announced as Jason McDuff (Adam Mayhew - TBC). It is to feature the return of the Daleks, the Time God, the ECs and possibly the Master (although it was not stated as to whether Tom Perryman would rejoin the cast as the character). The Series is set to air in the Autumn of 2013. However, it is possible that the first half of the series will be shown over the Spring. Pete Messum has stated that the series will feature longer episodes, and new locations for the TARDIS crew to visit. As of November 2012, Joe Sheehan has stated he will leave the TARDIS in the series, but he has not confirmed whether it will be permanent. As of December 2012, Pete Messum announced a new Doctor Who 'trilogy', starring himself and Joe Sheehan, and possibly Adam Mayhew. It is to be released in Autumn 2013, with one film premiering on November 23rd 2013, to coincide with the show's 50th Anniversary. There are rumours of a prequel but it is not confirmed. The trilogy has not been announced as Series 4, and if a fourth, full series is announced, it will begin in 2014. However, the trilogy may be called Series 4. The trilogy is rumoured to be called 'Dark Times', but it is not confirmed.The three parts are called Predator of the Daleks, Relative Dimensions, and Time of the Doctor. ''However, the third may be called ''Dark Times. Whether there will be a regular trilogy every year is unknown. Category:Doctor who films Category:Film Productions Category:Doctor Who Fan Series